Willmar, Minnesota
|population_footnotes = |population_total = 19610 |population_density_km2 = 535.1 |population_density_sq_mi = 1385.9 |timezone = Central (CST) |utc_offset = -6 |timezone_DST = CDT |utc_offset_DST = -5 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 348 |elevation_ft = 1142 |latd = 45 |latm = 7 |lats = 11 |latNS = N |longd = 95 |longm = 2 |longs = 53 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 56201 |area_code = 320 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 27-70420 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0654177 |website = www.willmarmn.gov |footnotes = }} Willmar is a city in, and the county seat of, Kandiyohi County, Minnesota, United States. The population was 19,610 at the 2010 census. Willmar has been assigned ZIP code 56201 by the United States Postal Service. U.S. Highways 12 and 71 and Minnesota State Highways 23 and 40 are four of the main routes in the city. History Agricultural expansion and the establishment of Willmar as a division point on the Great Northern Railway determined the growth of the community. The first settlers arrived during the 1850s attracted to the fertile land and an abundance of timber and game. The Dakota War of 1862 left the township abandoned for several years. The advent of the railroad in Kandiyohi County in 1869 brought new settlers. Many were of Swedish and Norwegian origins; hence the predominance today of residents of Scandinavian heritage. In 1870, Leon (Chadwick) Willmar, a Belgian acting as an agent for the European bondholder of the St. Paul and Pacific Railroad, purchased the title to Section 1 of Willmar Township. Willmar was established as the county seat in 1871 and was incorporated as a village in 1874 and as a city in 1901. Willmar was the site of The Great Willmar, Minnesota Raid, a famous bank robbery by the Machine Gun Kelly gang on July 15, 1930. They robbed the Bank of Willmar (now Bremer Bank) of about $70,000, and wounded 3 people during the robbery. From 1977 to 1979, Willmar was the site of the Willmar 8, a famous strike of female workers confronting sexual discrimination at a local bank. The story of the strike was featured in mainstream media and made into a documentary.The Wilmar 8 California Newsreel which is one of several of the city's listings on the National Register of Historic Places. It is now also used for technology companies.]] Willmar native and composer, Bradley Joseph, often references the past when he names his songs and his music is frequently reminiscent of his rural Minnesota roots. "Wind Farmer" was inspired by childhood visits to a relative's farm near Olivia, and his company, Robbins Island Music, is named after a city park in Willmar, says Anne Polta of the West Central Tribune. Willmar is home to the annual Sonshine Festival, a Christian music festival. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of , of which is land and is water. The 45° latitude line passes just south of Willmar, placing it approximately halfway between the equator and the North Pole. Demographics 2010 census As of the census of 2010, there were 19,610 people, 7,677 households, and 4,538 families residing in the city. The population density was . There were 8,123 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the city was 86.9% White, 4.8% African American, 0.5% Native American, 0.6% Asian, 0.1% Pacific Islander, 5.4% from other races, and 1.8% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 20.9% of the population. There were 7,677 households of which 30.5% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 42.6% were married couples living together, 12.2% had a female householder with no husband present, 4.3% had a male householder with no wife present, and 40.9% were non-families. 32.4% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.4% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.43 and the average family size was 3.10. The median age in the city was 33.8 years. 25.2% of residents were under the age of 18; 12.7% were between the ages of 18 and 24; 24.1% were from 25 to 44; 22.2% were from 45 to 64; and 15.8% were 65 years of age or older. The gender makeup of the city was 48.8% male and 51.2% female. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 18,351 people, 7,302 households, and 4,461 families residing in the city. The population density was 1,549.9 people per square mile (598.4/km²). There were 7,789 housing units at an average density of 657.8 per square mile (254.0/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 88.12% White, 0.90% African American, 0.46% Native American, 0.53% Asian, 0.11% Pacific Islander, 8.52% from other races, and 1.36% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 15.86% of the population. There were 7,302 households out of which 31.3% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 47.3% were married couples living together, 10.0% had a female householder with no husband present, and 38.9% were non-families. 31.2% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.7% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.44 and the average family size was 3.08. In the city the population was spread out with 26.2% under the age of 18, 12.0% from 18 to 24, 26.4% from 25 to 44, 19.0% from 45 to 64, and 16.4% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 34 years. For every 100 females there were 91.0 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 86.6 males. The median income for a household in the city was $33,455, and the median income for a family was $45,415. Males had a median income of $31,575 versus $22,158 for females. The per capita income for the city was $18,515. About 8.4% of families and 13.1% of the population were below the poverty line, including 16.2% of those under the age of 18 and 8.0% of those 65 and older. Immigration Since October 15, 1989, the rural city has experienced a large influx of immigrants from Latin America and Northeast Africa, mostly due to the demand for labor at the Jennie-O poultry plant. In 2001, the city was recognized as an "All America City" by the National Civic League, in part for its success as growing numbers of immigrants became part of the community. Also in 2005, the city received attention from national media after several Somali high school students gave Willmar High School its first Cross-Country State championship in twenty years. The team won the state tournament and attended the Nike Nationals consecutively in 2005 and 2006. Following the success of the team, the city gained attention from Sports Illustrated. Subsequently, NBC Nightly News conducted a story documenting the changing face of the rural city and its relative acceptance of the new makeup of its citizens. Education Willmar is home to Ridgewater College Willmar est. 1996, a community and technical college has a sister college in Hutchinson. The college enrolls over 5,221 students.https://www.ridgewater.edu/marketing/AboutUs/Pages/Home.aspx and provides a moderate range of programs, in addition to providing access to some four-year programs through relationships with universities in the MnSCU system. Notable people *Dan Anderson – psychologist *Karlyn Kohrs Campbell – academic *Bonnie Henrickson – head women's college basketball coach at the University of Kansas *Roy C. Jensen – farmer and politician *Dean Johnson – politician *Carl O. Jorgenson – politician *Bradley Joseph – composer and recording artist *George Nelson – astronaut *Alec G. Olson – politician *Earl B. Olson – founder of the Jennie-O Turkey company *Kenneth L. Olson – United States Army soldier *Albert E. Rice – politician *Marion Ross – actress *Henrik Shipstead – politician *Curt Swan – illustrator of Superman comics from the 1950s to the 1980s *Rick Swenson – dog musher and Iditarod participant *Buck Zumhofe – wrestler Media Newspapers *West Central Tribune *La Gran America (Trilingual newspaper) Magazines *Seasons of Minnesota *Coup Television stations *Refer to UHF-TV Inc. *WRAC TV - Willmar Regional Access Channels 8/18/19 - City of Willmar - Pay television services *Charter Communications *En-Tel Communications *DirecTV *Dish Network Radio stations Sister cities * Frameries, Belgium * Vileyka, Belarus References External links *Official Website *The Official Willmar Lakes Area Community site *The Official Willmar Lakes Area Chamber of Commerce *Official website of the Willmar Public School District Category:Willmar, Minnesota Category:Cities in Kandiyohi County, Minnesota Category:Cities in Minnesota Category:County seats in Minnesota